Lost Cub
by LysCooper
Summary: Lys has returned to Tortall, Dan has come with her. She's off to become a page and train to be just like her Ma. Will everything go as smoothly as she thinks?
1. Youngest

((Ok, this is my very very very first attempt at an FF about Tortall, I've read all the books (I'm not kidding, all) and I figured its high time this story that's been floating about in my headmade its way to paper....or computer screen....any way...I don't own anything here except Lyssie and anyone else you don't recognize as coming from the books. Please R/R, I want to know how I'm doing...))

Happiness shone in her startling purple eyes as Lys Cooper of Pirate's Swoop held up her shield for the people to see. Tears framed Alanna's eyes as she watched her youngest child claim her shield. It, like Alanna's own, bore the lioness rampant but, unlike her mother's, Lys' shield bore the distaff border of a lady knight. So much work had gone towards this moment, from the day of Lys' birth to the first time she hefted a sword all the way to her serving as squire to Sir Nealan of Queenscove. Alanna turned to George, he was grinning ear to ear with pride.  
"The little lassie's just like you, ain't she, love?"  
Alanna just smiled and remembered.  
"Mama? Mama, are you awake?"  
Alanna opened her eyes slowly and saw her three young children seated about her on the bed. She sat up slowly and smiled at them.  
"Have you little barbarians eaten up all the breakfast already, or will there be some for me?"  
The children's laughter rang out like a silver bell.  
"Da sent us to wake you for breakfast," muttered the eldest.  
"Tell him I'll be along in a moment, Thom."  
"Alright, Ma."  
As the children left the room in a mixture a runs and skips, Alanna found feeling as though she might as well be aboard a skiff on a stormy sea.  
"Ugh…."She grasped the edges of a steel basin set in her room for just such a purpose and bent over it. "I'm never doing this again."  
"Knock knock, Lassie."  
"Go away…"  
"Not feeling well, love?"  
"If you ever even suggest we have another one, I may well ship you off to Carthak…"  
George walked over and began to massage her shoulders gently.  
"Lassie, I'm sure you'll feel better—"  
"As soon as the room stops rocking back and forth like a damned boat."  
"Not quite what I was going to say, but close enough."  
Alanna stood and turned to George.  
"Some days I honestly wonder how you put up with me."  
"It's called love, Lassie."  
George pulled her into an embrace and then stepped back a bit.  
"George?"  
"I don't want to be reacquainted with last night's dinner."  
"Very funny."  
"Come on, Love, before those little rascals eat everything in sight."  
Arm in arm, Alanna and George walked down to the family dining room.

Later that day, Alanna sat in the shade of a large tree. The children ran and played around her, happy to have a day off from their lessons of reading, writing and figures. George stood by her munching on an apple. The color suddenly drained from Alanna's face and she gasped audibly.  
"George…" she nearly growled the words as she spoke, "Would you help me to our room…" a grunt cut off her words and then she continued, "And send Thom for the midwife…"  
"Thom!"  
Thom looked over and saw his father helping his mother to her feet.  
"What, Da?"  
"Go get a midwife, a'right?"  
"Alright, Da."  
The boy ran off towards the healer woman's rooms. George carefully helped Alanna along up the path back to their home. He helped her onto the bed and she grasped his hand tightly.  
"Laddy-my-love, I am never doing this again."  
He couldn't help but grin at her, his hazel eyes dancing.  
"So, it's time for the newest young hooligan to join the ranks of the troublemakers of Pirate's Swoop?"  
A humorous grin crossed the midwife's face as she entered the room and walked towards Alanna.  
"You'd best get to it; Lassie's near to threatening death on who ever she sees next."  
"Ever the temper, Lady Alanna, ever the temper. Now, to work. I daresay you know this near as well as I do. Baron, sir, you're rather in the way. May I suggest you tend to your other children?"  
George opened his mouth to protest and then stormed out in a huff. He went to check on the other children and found them playing happily in the nursery. Alianne looked over at her father.  
"Da, is Ma a'right?"  
"Your ma is perfectly fine, little lassie."  
"D'you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
"No, but soon enough."  
"A'right, Da."  
George hugged his young daughter and she then returned to her play. Thom sat in the corner reading a book while Alan and Alianne now bickered over who got to play at being Alanna and who was the Duke Conte. George smiled as he walked out of the room and returned to the hallway in which his and Alanna's room was. He expected to hear some kind of noise from within, but heard nothing. He leaned against the door, straining to hear. Suddenly, the door swung open and the former king of thieves landed flat on his face. When he stood up, he saw Alanna, a huge grin across her face, holding the new babe in her arms.  
"A girl, George."  
"And those same purple eyes, love."  
"What should we call her?"  
"Don't know. What do you want?"  
Alanna thought it over for a minute and then spoke.  
"Alysianna."  
"A pretty name for a pretty lass."


	2. Lost

(I'm awarethis chapter hasbeen going up and down and up and down but I keep goofing up....anyway so R/R...you know the drill...oh and please don't kill Adarian...)

"Mama, I don' wanna stay he'e. I wanna go wit' you!"  
"Lyssie, you can't come wit me. I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous."  
"T'isn't too dang'ous, Mama. I's gonna be a La'y Knight just like you when I grows up. I wanna p'actice now."  
Alanna sighed, her youngest was quite the handful and appeared to be the only one who had inherited her mother's temper in full. She took the little one by the hand and led her to the nursery.  
"You can practice with these, Lyssie, until you're older."  
Alanna handed Lys a wooden sword and shield.  
"If I p'actice, can I come next time?"  
"Someday you can come, I promise."  
Alanna turned and left the little girl alone in the nursery. Silently, she walked to the stables, mounted up and rode to the gate. She turned and waved her farewell as she rode off to Scanra.  
George's hazel eyes scanned the horizon as the children played. He wished Alanna would come back soon. Then he heard the children shouting as they played their favorite game.  
"Su'mit to my sword, Duke Conte!" shouted Lys.  
"Fool!" It was Thom's turn to play as the Duke.  
Lys thrust in with her little wood sword and caught Thom under the arm. Thom slashed out with his own wood sword and caught the side of her chest. Aly and Alan gasped in false horror and then all four children began to laugh.  
Out of their view stood a young man, absentmindedly brushing his dark hair out of his sea-green eyes. Behind him stood a small ragtag band of Scanrans. They were in Tortall for one reason and one reason only, to find a way to break the Lioness.  
"Remember, keep the guards and the baron busy."  
The raiders nodded, smiling viciously.  
"Adarian," voiced one of the raiders, " What'll you doin' while we keep them all busy?"  
"I'll be grabbing the girl, now get ready."  
Adarian crept further down the path so he had a better view. He could see the baron and the children. Almost immediately, he spotted his target. She had a little wooden sword tucked in her belt and was showing her little wooden shield to an older boy. Painted on the shield was the Lioness Rampant, the symbol of the reason he was here. He turned back and signaled the raiders, it was time. The charge took the gate guards by surprise and while they were occupied, Adarian snuck down and grabbed the two year old. Lys tried to scream, to cry out, to get her Da's attention but Adarian put his hand over her mouth. A mist of blue-green came over her and she fell into a magical sleep, dropping her shield to the ground just as Adarian ran out the main gate.  
"Come on! Retreat!"  
The raiders followed, running haphazardly in a fake retreat. One raider's foot suddenly met the little wooden shield and left it smashed. Almost as soon as the scanrans had disappeared over the horizon, the beat of a horses' hooves was heard coming up the road. The lady of Pirate's Swoop rode in a smile on her face expecting to see her family. Suddenly, something on the ground caught her eye. A shield, Lys' shield, smashed. She picked it up and stared at it. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Lassie…"  
"George, what happened?"  
"Raiders, from Scanra I think."  
"Are the children-?"  
"Thom and the twins are inside."  
"And Lyssie?"  
George looked away, off across the horizon.  
"They took her."  
For once, the Lioness said nothing as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Adarian stood on the deck, cradling the two year old in his arms. Once again a blue-green mist surrounded her as he used his gift to erase her memories of home and give her new memories. Slowly she awoke and looked up at him.  
"Da? Where're we?"  
"We're on our way home, little one."  
He placed her on the deck and she stood beside him peering over the side at the water.


	3. Gone

( More wonderful adventures of Lyssie! Still don't own the Tortall characters. 'Cept Lyssie, Dan, Adarian and well....I hope you can tell who I made up ) please R/R and I shall give more stories.)

She opened her eyes slowly and then closed them again at sun light shone in through the small window. The sounds of the village surrounded her as one but one the villagers awoke and began to ply their trade. The door to her small room swung open and a man stood silhouetted in the door frame.  
"Da!"  
She leapt up and threw her arms around him. He lifted the little girl up into his arms and both laughed.  
"So, Lyssie my little one, do you remember what today is?"  
She smiled and pretended to think it over.  
"I dunno."  
"Why, it's your birthday. And have a look see what I got you."  
He held up a small slingshot, perfectly sized for the six year old's hands. Her eyes widened with unadulterated glee. She grasped it carefully and held it up in her right hand as he tied a little bag of stones to her belt.  
"How's it work, Da?"  
"You take one of these little stones here, put it right there and pull back. What you see right between these two sticks is what you hit, as long as it's not too far away."  
"Thanks, Da."  
She hugged him again and then he started to walk out of the room.  
"Get dressed, Lyssie, I'm going to go make some breakfast."  
"A'right, Da."  
Lys walked over to the small hinged-box in the corner. She pulled on fawn leggings and a blue tunic with a white shirt. She fastened the belt around her waist, tucked the wooden sword and slingshot in it and ran out into the main room.  
"Here're your eggs, Lyssie."  
She took the little plate and sat cross-legged on the floor, eating with her fingers. He handed her a glass of milk and she gulped it down.  
"Can I go out'n play now, Da?"  
"Do your chores first, and be sure you're back by lunch."  
"A'right."  
Lys put the plate near the other dirty dishes and ran out the door to look for her friends.  
"Dan! Lyra! Marek! Matt! Glen! Where're you guys?"  
"O'er here, Lyssie!"  
"Get o'er here! Lyra's Da telled her he saw the Lioness!"  
"The Lioness?" shouted Lys, as she ran to where her friends' voices were coming from.  
"Yeah, Lady Knight Alanna the Lioness."  
"I heared she killed a princess from the Copper Isles."  
"I heared she killed a mage twice."  
"Twice?"  
"Another mage brought him back."  
"Well, I heared that she's married to the king of thieves."  
"And I heared that one of herlittle oneswas kidnapped and is living somewhere in Scanra!"  
Everyone stared at Dan in awe and then Lyra turned to look at Lys.  
"I bet its you, Lyssie. You ain't got a Ma, you look kinda like the Lioness and you and your Da moved here when we was two, my Da sayed so."  
"But…I'd amember the Lioness iffen she were my Ma."  
"Maybe not, Lyssie, iffen you was just a little one…"  
"Well…I'll ask Da at lunch."  
Then Lys' eyes widened and she put her hand to her belt.  
"I almost forgetted, guess what Da gived me for my birthday."  
"What?"  
Lys, beaming with joy, produced the little slingshot and held it up. A chorus of 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' showed her friends approval of the small gift.  
"S'nice, Lyssie."  
"I wish my Da gived e such a nice slingshot."  
"Maybe for your birthday, Lyra."  
"I s'pose."  
"Show us how it works, Lyssie."  
Dan walked over to a tree and carved a small "X" in it with his little knife. Lys lifted up her slingshot, held a pebble to it and aimed carefully. The pebble whistled through the air and hit the tree with a thud. She smiled at the older boy as he examined her shot.  
"Nice shot, little one."  
"Da!"  
"You forgot you chores."  
"I'm sorry, Da, I'll go to it right now."  
Lys tucked the slingshot back in her belt and ran off to tend the cow. Unbeknownst to her, Dan followed along behind.  
"Lyssie," Dan ran up behind her, " 'Bout what we was sayin' earlier…"  
"S'alright."  
"Huh?"  
"I wondered before meself why I ain't got a ma. Iffen you and Lyra think the Lioness is my ma…well that's your thinkin'."  
"Lyssie…."  
"S'almost lunch time, I gotta go back home."  
Lys smiled at her older friend and then turned and ran back to her house.  
"They'll be here soon…" muttered Adarian as he stared out the window."Da? What're you talkin' bout?"  
"Nothing, Lyssie."  
"Da?"  
"Sit down." Adarian continued staring out the window. He could see a troop coming up the road. "Damn you, Maggur, damn you…Lyssie, you have to leave, go in my things, there's a sword. Take it and leave, go far away and don't come back, its too dangerous." His eyes widened. "THE MAGE? Why would he send the mage? Unless…..unless that fool plan of his…." He turned to Lys and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Go now and no matter what you hear don't come back. Any questions?"  
"I…."  
"If you want to know anything, ask it now."  
"Why ain't I got a Ma?"  
There it was. She had blurted out the one thing that had always bothered her and she had never asked.  
"You do, Lyssie-"  
A spell suddenly flew through the house. Lyssie saw it coming at her and threw her arms up as though to defend herself and then out of no where, something knocked her out of the way.  
"Do what your Da said, Lyssie. Come on."  
"Dan?"  
"Move it, Lyssie! Those soldiers aren't about to wait for you."  
Lys nodded, tears beginning to come to her eyes. She ran into the other room and opened the box that lay on her father's bed. Her hands searched blindly through the clothes in the small box, until, all the way at the bottom lay a sword bound in canvas. It was small, too small for a grown man but a bit large yet for Lys. Dan grabbed her arm.  
"Come on!"  
The soldiers didn't notice the flight of the two children and the mage paid it no heed. They were gone, never to turn back.


	4. Mother?

((sigh POV changes are so confusing to write....anyway....here's another chapter and look! Lyssie gots a cat! Betcha can't guess who : D Well, I still only own Lyssie, Dan, Adarian and anyone else you don't recognize, all the rest belong to Tamora Pierce. It may be a while before the next chapter appears....I'm having minor problems in english (and blaming them on writing as Lyssie too much...) Without further ado....))

"Dan? Dan? Is you 'waked?"  
"I wa'nt…but I's now…What's'it, Lyssie?"  
"Summat's out there…I can hear summat…"  
"I don't hear nothin' and I don't see nothin', forget 'bout it."  
"You sure?"  
"I's sure, Lyssie, go back to sleepin'."  
"A'right."  
Lys rolled over onto her back and stared up through the trees. A lot had happened since they had fled their village those two years before. Lys looked at her fingers and counted off carefully.  
"One…two…three…four…five…six…se'en…eight…I is eight now…"  
It seemed like it had been twice as long. Slowly, the twinkling of the stars and the swaying of the trees put Lys to sleep. Colors swirled in her vision and then a woman stood before her.  
"Hello, my daughter."  
"Daugh'er? Is you my ma?"  
"No, young one."Her voice wrung with soft laughter. "I am the Mother Goddess. You need to return home."  
"I can't go home…I ain't got no home."  
"You do have a home, child. And you must return there as quickly as you can."  
"But I don't know where it be."  
"In Tortall, the fief of Pirate's Swoop."  
"But….Tortall….Pirate's Swoop…I's Scanran."  
"No child, you are Tortallan…"  
"Lyssie, Lyssie, wake up."  
"Dan?"  
Slowly Lys opened her eyes. That had been an odd dream. The trees filled her line of vision again and she turned to Dan.  
"I…I gots to go to…to Tortall…"  
"TORTALL???? Why do you need to go to Tortall?"  
"The goddess….I think….she say I's apposed to go to Tortall and go to someplace what's called Pirate's Swoop. She say that my family be there."  
"Your family…? Pirate's Swoop…? But Pirate's Swoop be the fief of the Lioness."  
"The Lioness…"  
"Ei'er way, iffen you're goin' to Tortall, I ain't comin' with you."  
"But…Dan!"  
"I ain't! And that's it!"  
Lys turned away from him and sat staring up at the sky again. How would she possibly get there by herself? Had that really been the Goddess? Either way, it was her best shot at finding out once and for all. A quick glance confirmed her thought, Dan was asleep, and she left the small clearing and headed off into the woods hoping to find someone or something that could take her to Tortall.

Alanna scowled across the mess table at her far too cheery young companion.  
"Kel, no one should be that awake in the morning…"  
The young woman laughed merrily.  
"Come on, Alanna, its not that bad. We just have patrol this morning. I was talking to Neal last night, and he says he has latrine duty."  
"Well…all things considered it could be worse…he could be coming with us," Alanna smiled wryly and stood from the table, "I'll be ready in a few minutes, meet me by the healers' tents, alright?"  
"Alright, I shouldn't be too long."  
Alanna walked out of the tent and started down the brown, dirt paths back to her own tent. She opened the flap and stepped in; everything was in its usual disarray. She pulled a light mail shirt on over her pale blue tunic and sheathed her sword on her belt. She quickly checked the blades on her sword and dagger. Once she was assured all was in proper working order, she went out to the healers' tent to help out until Kel came.  
"Morning, Duke Baird,"  
"Good morning, Lady Alanna."  
"Need any help today?"  
"No, I don't believe so. Not too many have been injured since Kel handled those machines for us."  
Alanna shuddered and made the sign against evil on her chest.  
"Those…things…were horrible. Who would…? How could anyone think to use _children_ as a weapon?"  
"I don't think any of us will ever know."  
"Alanna? You ready?"  
"Let's go, Kel."  
Alanna and Kel walked out of the small camp side by side, both prepared for a long and boring day of patrolling the local woodland. They had been over these paths at least once a week and had seen nothing. Did someone actually expect the Scanrans to just pop up a village or camp over night?

Lyssie sighed, she hated being by herself and yet there she was, all alone in the middle of the woods. The dawn had barely broken and she could smell food cooking. Bre'fast…she thought, I need to find summat to eat. Checking the bushes along her course, she saw something small moving, a cat.  
"Hello li'l kitty." She picked the cat up and scratched it behind its ears. "I betcha you're as hungered as I is."  
The cat meowed softly and then Lys nearly dropped it when it spoke.  
"Of course I am, silly girl, its breakfast time and I haven't even managed to find a mouse."  
"You…you can talk?"  
"Of course."  
"Have you got a name?"  
"I'm called Faithful."  
"A'right, Fai'ful."  
"Close enough…I'm here to help you out. First, let's get breakfast."  
"A'right, but where?"  
"Try the camp…Are you always this silly?"  
"I ain't silly…"  
"Says you…"  
Lys rolled her eyes at the little cat, but allowed it to perch on her shoulder anyway. Slowly, she walked along the path leading up to the camp.

Alanna heard a soft voice coming up the path, a girl's voice talking to someone. She turned to Kel and tapped her on the shoulder. With a nod of her head to the side, she gestured to where the voices were coming from. Kel walked through the trees to where the path was and saw the little girl with the cat. She was speaking Scanran to it and acting as though the cat responded. She turned and waved to Alanna who crept forward and watched the girl walk along the path. Alanna eyes widened as she watched the child and cat. Something seemed so familiar.

Dan rolled over slowly and stuck out his hand to wake Lys up. Nothing. Lys was gone. Where could she have gone? He sat up and looked around. There was nothing in sight.  
"Tortall…" he growled, "She went to Tortall…" He stood up slowly, grumbling to himself. "I suppose I'm gonna hafta go save her now…"


	5. Memories

((YEE-HAW! A whole new chapter! Lyssie meets Alanna! Happy days are here again! Anyway...so many thanks to my BETA, Alianne. She is so helpful. So, I'm going to try and finish one of my other stories so I'm probably going to take a break from this one...not that I actually think anyone is even reading this : ( so...well just read, review and enjoy.))

Sir Nealan sighed; he hated latrine duty with a passion. Shovel in hand, he walked out to where the latrine was and began to shovel dirt over it to dig a fresh one. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice, a child's voice. The child, a girl he assumed, was speaking Scanran. Silently, he drew his dagger and began creeping towards the voice. When he saw the young girl talking to her cat, he nearly dropped the dagger in surprise; she looked like Lady Alanna…only shorter. Her hair, the same shocking red, and her eyes, the same vibrant purple; Alanna had never mentioned a daughter other than Aly and that was most assuredly not Aly.  
"H-halt! Who-who goes there?"  
She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He stepped forward, sheathing the dagger.  
"Who are you?"  
She said something, softly, quickly and in Scanran.  
"I-I don't understand what you're saying, miss."  
She spoke again, louder this time but still in Scanran. He sighed and reached out to grab her arm. She flinched back and pulled a small sword from her belt.  
"Calm down, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."  
She looked up at him, violet eyes wide. She sheathed the sword back in her belt and followed Neal.  
"I'll get you something to eat, alright?"  
She smiled, a clueless smile that showed her lack of understanding. Numair walked out of a nearby tent.  
"Mithros Mynoss and Shakith! That girl looks like Alanna!"  
"Observant, Master Numair…."  
The girl looked at her cat and spoke softly and then laughed.  
"Is she?"  
"Talking to the cat? Yes, I think so…"  
"Wild mage?"  
"Not so far as I can tell."  
"Perhaps…"  
"Master Numair, I think we should give her some food, she looks awfully hungry."  
"Oh, of course."  
Neal turned to the young girl again.  
"Come on."  
She silently followed him to the mess tent and ate the biscuit and sausage he handed her hungrily, breaking off a bit for her cat.

"Fai'ful, you want more?"  
"Yes, please, silly girl!"  
Lyssie laughed and handed Faithful another piece of sausage.  
"I likes him, the knight, he be silly."  
"We're going to have to work on your grammar…"  
"I got good grammar! Dan sayed so! He be smart, he was the smartsest boy back home!"  
"Then we have a lot to work on…."  
"Shut up, kitty…"  
A woman walked into the mess tent and began speaking to the man who had given Lyssie the food. Her hair was the same red as Lys' and it caught her attention. The woman turned and her purple eyes focused on Lys. She spoke slowly and carefully but in common.  
"I…can't un'erstand what she's sayin', Fai'ful."  
"She says she's Lady Knight Alanna, the Lioness."  
"THE LIONESS????"  
"Yes, you don't need to repeat everything I say."  
Lyssie glared at the cat and then stared up at the Lioness in awe. Alanna continued talking, hoping something was getting through to the little girl. Finally, Lys recognized something in all she said.  
"…Alysianna…"  
"That's my name!"  
"Very good, silly Lys."  
"Can you talk to her too?"  
"Lets think about that…YES!"  
"You don't hafta be mean, ya know…"  
"Don't pout, it's unbecoming of a future knight."  
"HUH?"  
"Oops, you don't know that yet…darn…I did it again…anyway…why did you want to know if I could talk to Alanna?"  
"Ask her if she be my ma, please?"  
"Alright…I suppose…"  
"Well?"  
"You are ridiculous…"  
"Just ask…"  
"SHE IS!"  
"REALLY?"  
"YES! You really are the silliest girl on earth…"  
There was a semi-stupefied look on Alanna's face as she stared at Lys talking to her cat.

Faithful, it was Faithful. But how? Faithful had died or something like it. So many questions were buzzing through Alanna's head; she could barely hear herself think. Predominately, there were questions about this girl, Lys, her Lys, her daughter.  
"Lys, how did you get here?"  
The girl stared at her blankly. Damn, thought Alanna, she doesn't remember common.  
"Please, try to understand what I'm saying."

Lys met the older woman's eyes and suddenly a flash of recognition shot through her and memories came back to her. She shut her eyes and saw her memories play back before her. A girl and two boys, older but all redheads like Lys. A game, a sword, a duke, a brother. A man, not Da but _Da_. Grass, green grass, blue sky, trees, a castle, water. Where was this place? What was it? A loud noise, crashes, metal to metal, sword to shield. Raiders! Lys shuddered and then opened her eyes again.  
"M-Ma?"  
"Lyssie?"  
Tears fell from Alanna's eyes and she pulled her daughter into her arms.


	6. Corus

(I LOVE half days! I've gotten so much done! Here's more of Lyssie's adventures for your enjoyment. I'm still not Tamora Pierce and I still don't own Tortall or any of the people who normally reside there. Please R/R)

Alanna glanced across at the girl riding along side her on the dappled pony. Her head was down, her eyes staring at the road. Draped across her slumped shoulders was a black cat. Every so often her eyes would dart up to look at Alanna or down to the sword sheathed on her belt.  
"Lys?"  
"Yeah, Ma?"  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah…ain't nothin' wrong…"  
Lys stared back down at the back of the pony's head and said nothing more. Alanna sighed, why was she so quiet? It was unlike a girl of Pirate's Swoop to be even remotely quiet. They traveled on in silence for a time until they reached the border and entered Tortall.  
"This is Tortall, Lys."  
"'S'big. And what're those big stone houses?"  
"Those are castles, well, fiefs really. We're going to one, Pirate's Swoop."  
"Aye, the Goddess telled me bout that. She sayed we live there."  
"Yes, we do…"  
Lys fell silent again, staring off into the distance at the fields and meadows, forests and streams, rivers and oceans.  
Soon they reached Corus and Alanna stopped at the Dancing Dove.  
"S'this Pirate's Swoop, Ma?"  
"No, Lys. This is Corus and right here, this is the Dancing Dove. We'll spend the night here and then continue on in the morning."  
Alanna led Lys into Dancing Dove.  
"Lass!"  
"'Fingers!"  
"'Ow's George doin'?"  
"As well as he can be, with me on the road."  
Alanna smiled at this man and Lys looked at him, trying to figure out if she knew who he was, if she had ever seen him.  
"An' who's this li'l Lassie?"  
"This is my youngest daughter, Lys."  
"Well, 'ello Lassie. I'm 'Fingers, a friend o' your Da's." Lys' eyes glazed over suddenly and she stared at her feet. "Did I say summat wrong?"  
"She might not have understood you..."  
Lys shook her head but still wouldn't look up. She fingered the pommel of her sword and then side-stepped behind Alanna.  
"Guess the lass just don't like me."  
"Lys, is something wrong?"  
Lys didn't respond for a moment and then shook her head.  
"Tired."  
"Alright...See you around, 'Fingers. Come on, Lys."  
Alanna led Lys to the inn keep and got them a room. They slowly climbed the stairs up to the same room Alanna had been in so many times before with George as a page. Lys sat on the floor and drew her blade slowly. Alanna set her bag on the floor by the end of the bed.  
"Ma?"  
"Yes, Lys?"  
"Why'd he say...that he know Da?"  
"Because he does, Lys."  
"No, Da say he on'y went to Tortall....once...."  
Alanna looked at Lys, confused and then realized that whoever had taken care of her in Scanra was Da to her, not George. This could present a bit of a problem once they got home...


	7. He Ain't Da

(AT LAST! It took me forever to get this chapter up, I had to analyze George's speech patterns first hehe...Wild Magic helps lots...that and mybeta editor is _NEVER_ on AIM...Whatever...please R/R, I'm begging!)

With a sigh, Dan stepped out of the cover of the forest. They would have gone into the city, he thought. He followed along far enough behind to not be seen and once Lys and Alanna had gone into the Dancing Dove, he stood leaning against the wall outside. This would take some doing, but he was going to get in. He watched as the sun set and snuck around the back. He grasped the sides of the building carefully and pulled himself up onto the window ledge. Inside, curled up asleep on the floor was Lys. He knocked on the window quietly, trying to get her attention.

Lys awoke with a start, something or someone was at the window. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, and stared blankly at the closed window. A boy stood there, he was trying to get her attention but she couldn't see who it was in the dark. She walked closer and realized who it was suddenly.  
"Dan?"  
She opened the window and he climbed in.  
"Come on."  
He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the window.  
"N-no...I ain't goin' back, Dan. This be where I belong. The Goddess sayed so, Ma sayed so."  
"So, ye'd'ruther stay here with these folks what you don't even know than to go back home?"  
"Scanra ain't my home no more, it ain't been since Da..."  
"Ye ain't still upset bout that...ye're such a girl..."  
Lys glared at Dan and pushed him towards the window.  
"I be a girl, Dan, an' if ye can't handle that, ye'd best be goin' back to Scanra!"  
Alanna tossed in her sleep and Lys shoved Dan out the open window. He hung on to the ledge and then dropped down to the street below in a controlled fall. Lys lay back down on the floor and curled up, trying in vain to return to sleep, visions of Dan calling her and beckoning her filling her mind.

Dan looked up at the once again closed window and cursed under his breath, apparently he'd be staying in Corus a little longer than he had planned. Muttering to himself the whole way, he walked back around to the front of the inn and walked in the door, hoping both to find a warm place to stay the night and perhaps a job worthy of his talents since his stay had been lengthened indefinitely. Every country has a Rogue, he thought, and every Rogue needs bright, young thieves in their court. He sat down in front of the fire and stared into it. A man walked up beside him and sat down.  
"Evenin', lad, what're you doin' all by your lonesome in a place like this?"  
"I were lookin' for me friend, sir. But she ain't gonna come back home wit me...she found herself a new home, she did."  
"And you were hopin' to get yourself a job so you could stay round these parts for a spell and keep an eye on the lass."  
"Aye...how'd ye know?"  
"Just a guess. Listen, lad, I'll give you a shot, I'll guess you was lookin' for work with the Rogue, am I right?"  
"Aye..."  
"I ain't the Rogue, but I can help you. I need able bodied lads who can listen well, sneak about and nick things an' ne'er get caught."  
"I can."  
"Have you got a gift?"  
"I ain't, I've got the sight."  
"Perfect." A smile crossed the man's face, "Sneak into the castle tomorrow 'round high noon. If you can find me, the job be yours."  
"Of course, sir."  
"An' no more of this sir nonsense, I ain't no gentleman, I work for a living. You can call me George."

Lys tossed and turned all night and when the sun shone in the window, she felt as if she hadn't slept all night. Alanna was already sitting on the edge of the bed, her things all packed and her riding breeches on once again.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Aye, Ma."  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yes'm, I had a dream bout a friend, that be all."  
Faithful rubbed up against Lys, purring softly. Lys reached down and patted him on the head.  
"We'll be arriving at the Swoop later on today. I just have to—"A knocking on the door interrupted Alanna. "hmmmmmm..." She stood slowly and opened the door wide enough to see out into the hall. "GEORGE?"  
"Some greetin', Lass."  
He grinned at Alanna and stepped into the room. He pulled Alanna into his arms and kissed her. Lys' eyes widened as she watched this unfold and then she spoke quietly.  
"Ma? What're ye doin'?"  
George jumped clear up into the air and stared at Lys.  
"What'd I miss this time, Lass?"  
"I found Lys, or really I should say she found me, up in Scanra."  
George's mind was whirring; Lys was back, from Scanra no less, at the same time as a lad with a strong Scanran accent appears seeking means to stay in the area to keep an eye on his friend...his friend who just happened to be girl, a girl who had found her home. The lad was Lys' friend.  
"Ma, who be he?"  
"He's your da, Lys. Which reminds me, George, Who's running the Swoop right now, if you and I are here?"  
"Thom o' course."  
"Of course...Lys and I'll be heading there today. We'll ride straight through and make it by night fall."  
"Sounds like a plan, Lassie, good luck to you."  
"And you'll be doing what?"  
"Testing a new lad, o'course."  
"New lad?"  
"Aye, he's got the sight and seems to have a thief's way about him."  
"Good luck, and come home soon, Laddybuck."  
"I will, Lass, I will."  
George kissed Alanna again and then left to go to the palace. Alanna began to cart her packs down to the stables and gestured for Lys to follow.  
"Ma, why'd ye say he be my Da? Da be...in Scanra."


	8. She Remembers Me!

(Sorry this took so long, my BETA editor gave up AIM for lent...that's not much of an excuse...I know, but I don't think well without Aly to bounce ideas off of...Please R/R and if my continuity to the books is off, please tell me.)

Thom stood up on the tower looking out over the road from Corus to Pirate's Swoop. He could see two riders coming along and smiled. He knew the elder rider was his mother but couldn't recognize the second rider. Alanna dismounted and waved to the gate guards who promptly opened the great gates for her. Thom ran down from the tower, his mage robes billowing out behind him.  
"Ma!"  
"Hello Thom, how've things been?"  
"Surprisingly quiet."  
"That's good."  
"How's the...uh...war going?"  
"Well, since Kel killed that mage...what's his name...Blayce the Gallan or something, we haven't had any problems."  
"I suppose that's good. Anyone found any of his...his research?"  
"THOM!"

Lys stood behind Alanna, staring up at the man clad in mage's robes. Before her eyes she saw Blayce again, standing there just destroying everything in sight. Tears welled up in her eyes and she clung to the back of Alanna's tunic.  
"Lys? Are you alright?"  
Lys nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I be fine, Ma."  
Thom's eyes widened.  
"Lyssie? Ma, is it really Lyssie?"  
Lys looked up at Thom, carefully taking in his features and comparing them to the children she remembered from her memories. Then it hit her, he was the boy...the one from the game. Thrust forward, cut to the side, a boy. Roger? No, he was playing at being Roger...Alan? No, she was playing at that...Thom. He was Thom.  
"Thom?"  
"Ma, she remembers me!"  
Alanna smiled and then her smile faded.  
"I wonder why she remembers us but not George..."

Dan stood slowly and brushed off the front of his tunic. He looked around at his small bed chamber and scowled. There was a knock at the door before he had even managed to get to his trunk to dress.  
"Master, Lord Blayce wishes a word with you."  
"Tell him I'll be along as soon as I'm dressed."  
"Yes, Master Daniel. Try to hurry about it. This seemed to be rather...urgent. Oh, and your father wishes to speak with you as well."  
"Tell him I'll be there...after I talk to Blayce."  
"Right away, Master."  
Dan pulled on a pair of deer skin breeches and a blue tunic and walked out of his room, cursing under his breath the whole way. He walked to a closed door and knocked loudly.  
"Ah, young Lord Daniel, do enter."  
The door swung open and-  
Light suddenly fell across his face and Dan sat up. He glanced around the room, panicking, and then remembered that he was in an inn in Tortall. He grumbled under his breath as he stood and tried to figure out what time it was. The window was open and he could see the sun, it was nearly noon.  
"I s'pose I'd best be gettin' goin'..."  
Dan tightened the ties on the front of his tunic and walked out in to the streets of Corus. The city folk around him walked quickly, talking and laughing cheerily as they went about their daily business. Once again his mind traveled back to his childhood.  
The man at arms glared at the arrow that had so blatantly missed its mark and then turned to the young archer who at fired it.  
"Daniel, one day you will inherit your father's title! You must show a little decorum and tact! You _need_ to learn these things."  
Dan threw the bow to the ground.  
"Why? I don't _want_ to be like him. I don't _want_ any of this! I'm going to the village...Don't come after me!"  
Dan smiled as he saw the castle in front of him. This wouldn't be hard at all. Questions raced through his mind as he scaled the outer wall, carefully watching the knights, squires, pages and guards. Who was this 'George' fellow anyway? Why did he need able lads to work for him if he wasn't the Rogue? He didn't have the air of a noble about him, and yet the other folk had treated him as such...This Tortall place was far too weird. But it was still better than...home, home and father who didn't care for him except that he was his heir, heir to a title he didn't even want.


	9. Chosen Paths

(My computer is apparently quite angry with me and it took an act of Mithros to get this darned chapter to load...I hope you like it. Lys' first tastes of life at the Swoop. hehe. R/R and enjoy.)

Lys squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing. Ma had told her guests were coming to stay for a while so she would have to wear a dress to dinner. She had tried everything to get out of it, she had grumbled, complained, whined and fought but still she sat there in the pale green and white dress that was slightly big on her. Thom had helped her find clothes among her elder sister's things. Alianne, he had told her, was away at the convent learning to be ladylike. Lys couldn't believe anyone wanted to be ladylike, least of all the Lioness' eldest daughter. The door opened and Alanna walked in, soon followed by a man and a woman. Her nose began to itch furiously as the woman greeted the dogs that had been lying under the table but had gotten up when she entered. The woman looked kind enough but there was something about the man that made Lys nervous. He was something of a mystery to Lys; his demeanor showed a hidden power, his stride was long and his eyes showed a hidden power, he was a mage.  
" Lys, these are my friends Master Numair Salmalî and Lady Daine Salmalin."  
"'Lo." Lys muttered, staring at the table, trying to avoid making eye contact with the mage.  
" Lys!" Thom was clearly stunned at the lack of respect Lys had for the black robed mage and the wild mage.  
"No, no, Lys, it's alright. Thom, she doesn't understand."  
Lys looked at Alanna, her eyes pleading, begging for her to be allowed to leave. When Alanna didn't respond, Lys turned to resume staring at the grains in the wood-hewn table but caught instead the eyes of the mage.  
"It's alright, Lys," a kind woman's voice told her, "Numair's harmless."  
"He be a mage, Ain't no one what can trust a mage. Da…'n the rest o' t'folk in the village trusted the Gallan 'n lookit what we done got."  
Alanna's eyes widened as she gazed at her youngest in a new light. That was the first Lys had said of her life in Scanra. Daine walked around the table and sat beside Lys, gesturing for Numair to stay where he was.  
" Lys, do you trust me?"  
"I…I ain't seen no reason what'd make me not."  
"What I told you I'm a mage?"  
Lys looked Daine over carefully taking in everything. Her curly brown hair was held back by a forest green ribbon that matched her dress. Her blue-gray eyes shone with kindness but also showed the same intelligence Numair's did.  
"But…they don't let…you be a lass liken me'n Ma, ain't no one be lettin' a lass be a mage. That be men's stuff."  
Numair's jaw dropped, Alanna's daughter had just said a woman couldn't do what a man could do. He looked over at Alanna who was trying to restrain her famed temper.  
"No one let me be a mage, Lys, I chose it…with a little help from my friends." Daine smiled at Numair, then Alanna and then down at the dogs who had resumed their nap at her feet. "Not all mages are like Blayce. Some of us just do out best to help the folk that look to us."  
Lys looked over to Alanna, seeking reassurance.  
"She's telling the truth, Lys, I can't tell you all mages are good because Goddess knows there are those who wish nothing more than to better themselves but Numair, Daine and most of those in Tortall are nice enough. And so far as a woman no being a mage, I'll have you know in Tortall a woman can be anything they want to be."  
"You tellin' true, Ma? I ain't thought…Back home they sayed bein' a lass ain't no good, that a lass can't do what a lad can."  
Lys looked again at Numair and he smiled back.  
"Do you trust me now?"  
"Bit more'n I did afore, S-sir Mage."

Dan cursed under his breathe as he soundlessly dropped from a tree into the palace grounds. He slid along the wall and watched some of the pages pass; they were about his age and rather dirty. He looked down at this own clothes and grinned, he would merely do what he'd done all his life and hide in the open. The doors creaked as he opened them and he winced at the sound. Anyone with an ounce of sense would realize he wasn't one of Tortall's noble sons. He walked through the halls doing his best to act the part he'd once been forced to play. His head held high, he tried to fit in and yet eyes every door he passed carefully, looking for 'George'. He saw one of the doors ahead was slightly open and the room shone brightly in his Sight; it was nearly coated in spells against looking and listening. This had to be the place. He sidled along the wall and glanced in. 'George' sat at a desk reading messages and glancing at a candle every so often to judge the time.  
"George," Dan walked into the room, closing the door behind him, "I ain't late, am I?"  
"No, lad, have a seat." George gestured to a wooden chair across from him and Dan sat in it. "You passed the first test fairly well for a young lad. Where're you from?"  
"Scanra."  
"Be more specific."  
"Hamrkeng."  
"The capital."  
"Aye, Sir."  
"Have you got a family?"

"No, Sir."  
The lad glowed for a moment in George's Sight, he was lying.  
"What's your full name?"  
The lad paused and then spoke.  
"Daniel Fletcher."  
Another lie, but a carefully practiced one. There was something about him that didn't seem right. Suddenly, it was obvious, the lad didn't act quite like a commoner, didn't speak like one, at least not one in Scanra. Despite the coat of dirt he wore, his clothes still appeared finely made. A spy from Scanra? Perhaps. I'll just keep an eye on him, thought George, hire him on to make sure he keeps out of trouble.  
"You any good with codes?"  
"Never tried, but I catch on quick."  
"You'll be workin' right here. You cover is as my personal servant and you'll keep an eye on whoever I tell you to, sound good?"  
"Alright, sir."  
"You'll get a bit more pay than a servant since your work'll be more than cleanin' and fetchin'."  
"There anythin' I'll be needin' to know, sir?"  
"You'll be comin' home with me when I head back to the swoop unless I have an assignment for you and then you'll stay with Sir Myles of Olau. You'll be provided some clothes, even my field workers look cleaner than you, lad, how long've you been wearin' that?"  
"'Bout two years, Sir." A grin crept onto Dan's face as he spoke.  
George scribbled something on a piece of paper.  
"Take this down to the palace tailors, lad. If anyone asks who you are, tell them you work for the Baron of Pirate's Swoop."  
"The Baron?"  
"Yes, lad, now get goin'. When you come back, I'll give you your first assignment."  
"Yessir," Dan started to walk out of the room and paused, "Thank you, sir."

Lys laughed happily as the animals clamored to see Daine. Alanna and Numair had gone to discuss something leaving Lys with the wild mage. Lys sat down in the shade of a tree and watched Daine happily.  
"Have you given any thought to what you want to do, now that you're in Tortall?"  
"I ain't…A lass can do anythin' what she be wantin' to, right?"  
"That's right."  
"E'en a knight?"  
"Your ma's a knight, so is her friend Lady Kel."  
Lys smiled and leaned back against the tree. Alanna leaned against the side of the tree and motioned for Daine to pretend she wasn't there.  
"I think…I be wantin' to be a knight."  
"It's hard work. Not just training either, there's a lot of book work."  
"I can learn it, if it be what I be havin' to do."  
Daine knelt down next to Lys.  
"If you need help, I'm just down the way."  
"Bedtime, Lys." Alanna put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "In the morning you can start your schooling."

Lys lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and felt the sea air, smelled the salt and fish, heard the sea birds. The alien environment kept Lys awake but finally her eyes shut and the blanket of sleep came over her.  
"Little one."  
The darkness pealed back slowly.  
"Blessed be, my daughter."  
The voices were so familiar. Lys scanned the darkness and finally saw them. The woman from the dream, the goddess, stood by her da.  
"Blessed be, Goddess, 'n 'lo, Da."  
"Have you been mindin' your Ma, little one?"  
"Aye, Da. I been good."  
Adarian smiled at the girl.  
"You've chosen a tough path, but I know you can do it. Mind your studies and mind your Ma."  
"Mind Faithful as well, my daughter, he will guide you so far as he is allowed. Your page years will be difficult, far more so than your mother's."  
"I can do it, there ain't nothin' what be too hard."  
The goddess smiled and bent over. She scooped up a pebble and clenched it in her fist. Light shone out between her fingers and when she opened her hand, what had been a pebble glimmered in changing purple hues.  
"Take this, keep it with you and it will serve you well. Tell no one save those you trust most. Mind Numair, the things he teaches you will be crucial. Blessed be, Lys of Pirate's Swoop."  
Lys held the stone in her hand, felt the warmth radiating out of it as the darkness began to fill back in. She woke slowly as light fell across her cheeks through the open window. She started to sit up when her hand rested on something warm, the stone from the goddess. There was a strong cord looping through a small hole in the pebble. She hung it around her neck and tucked it down into her tunic.

Dan sighed and brushed off his fawn breeches. He looked across the hall at the nobles of Scanra.  
"May I present," called one of the footmen, "The young lord Rathhausak."  
That was his cue. Dan stepped forward and bowed awkwardly. He glanced back at his father.  
"My son will be in charge of Fief Rathhausak, with help of course. Blayce the Gallan will assist and advise him in all matters."  
The nobles nodded as the scrawny mage moved to stand behind the young lad. He rested his hand on Dan's shoulder and smiled down at him.  
"Lad, lad, wake up."  
Dan's blue-gray eyes snapped open and he saw George.  
"Mornin', sir, did I sleep too late?"  
"No, lad, you were talkin' in your sleep. 'Bout a mage and some fief."  
"I did? I was?"  
"Aye, lad…There anythin' botherin' you?"  
Dan shook his head, his blond hair settling back down slowly.  
"Nothin', sir."

Lys cursed loudly in Scanran as the letters on the page made less and less sense. Who back home would've imagined that all these scribbles meant something? Thom sighed as once again his baby sister tried to spell "cat" with a "k" that was backwards no less.  
"No, Lys, it's a "C"."  
He carefully scrawled the word out for her and she scowled at it.  
"Ain't there an easier way to be doin' this, Thom?"  
"No, there isn't." He stressed the word, trying to make her see her mistake.  
The piece of charcoal in Lys' hand slowly began to take on a purple hue as she struggled through her letters again. Thom's eyes widened as he stared at it. Alanna walked into the room, her sword sheathed on her belt.  
"How're things going, Thom?"  
"Not too badly…I suppose. Although, look at the charcoal."  
"It's…turning purple."  
"I think it's her Gift doing it."  
Lys looked up from her struggles suddenly and the purple faded.  
"Doin' what, Thom?"  
"You didn't notice?"  
"Notice what?"  
Thom stared at her in disbelief.  
"The charcoal, it was purple."  
"I don't got…it couldn't a been me."  
Alanna put her hand on Lys' shoulder and spoke softly.  
"Jon's sending me back to the front for a bit. Thom, keep teaching Lys, alright? And explain to your da when he comes home. He can check her for the Gift. Lys, mind what your brother says and be good."  
"A'ight, Ma."  
"Yes, Ma."  
Alanna smiled at her children and turned to leave the room.  
"Ma, you gonna be comin' back, right?"  
"Of course I will."  
Alanna was a little stunned at the question, did Lys honestly think Alanna would just leave and not come back? What had the people in Scanra been like to her? Alanna shook her head as she walked out. There would be plenty of time to think on that as she rode north.


	10. He Lied

(This took way too long to write...oh well...I like it, the end is SO cute! Please R/R. I know the plot is moving slowly, I'm trying to cover everything before I move into the juicy parts)

Lys rubbed her eyes as she sat up, then she spotted a shadow standing in the doorway. At first she thought it was that man again, George, the one who wanted her to call him Da. She scowled and rolled over so she couldn't see him. She lay there in silence waiting for his footsteps to signal him walking away. When the sound didn't come, she looked up again and saw Alan.  
"Alan…" She stood slowly and saw a dress draped over her little chair and cursed loudly. "Why do I always gotta wear dresses when some folk be comin' o'er? They ain't e'en comfy!"  
Alan grinned at his little sister.  
"Just put it on, you can take up the grievance with Ma or Da later."  
He turned and walked down the hall. The dress was dark blue and silky, Lys hated the way it felt as she pulled it on over her trousers. Maybe she could convince Ma to let her just wear trousers.  
"Morning, Lys, ready for lessons?"  
It was Thom this time. He held the board and charcoal they had been using for the last few months. She followed him happily out of her small room and outside into the morning air.  
"What're you gonna learn me today, Thom?"  
"It's reading today. Just watch out for that-"  
With a splash, Lys tripped and fell face first into a mud puddle. Her other brother, Alan, walked over leading his destrier.  
"You alright there, Lyssie?"  
"'M fine. But I don' think the dress can be sayin' t'same."  
Alan looked her over carefully.  
"We're all doomed, that's Aly's. She'll be far from happy when she sees it."  
Thom gulped and grabbed Lys by the hand.  
"Lets go get you cleaned off. Alan, got any spare trousers she can wear for today?"  
"I think so…check the bottom of the trunk."  
"Yeah…that helps."  
Alan smiled.  
"Good to be of service, good mage."

Aly walked in the front gate of the Swoop, glad to be home and yet glad her mother was away. Suddenly, something running across the grounds caught her eye. It was a small girl, sword in hand. As she got closer, Aly could see the girl's eyes were bright purple.  
"Who're you!"  
"I could be asking the same of you."  
"Lys!" Thom came running over, panting heavily. "What're you-? Aly! When'd you get back?"  
"About five seconds ago. Where'd she come from?"  
"I camed from Scanra."  
"So Ma went to Scanra and all she brought us back was a stupid little sister? I would've preferred a new dress…"  
Lys stared up at Aly, looking as though she might cry.  
"Lys, she doesn't mean it. You don't, do you?"  
"Of course I don't. Shall I assume that since we got this new present, Ma is home?"  
"Nope, she ain't. She left me here with Thom 'n Alan 'n…..'n George."  
Thom shook his head when Aly opened her mouth to reply.  
"Lys, run inside and get your charcoal, alright?"  
"A'ight, Thom."  
Lys ran off towards the fief happily.  
"She doesn't remember Da, Aly. She won't even call him Da and whenever someone tries to make her she starts yelling about how her Da is in Scanra and gets all…sullen."  
"What do you mean, she doesn't remember Da?"  
"I mean she doesn't think he's her da. I listened to her talking in her sleep the other night. She was talking about someone, telling him to run. Something about a mage and…the man she was talking to, she called him Da."  
"But-"  
"I getted my charcoals, Thom."  
"Alright then, Lys, lets get to your letters."

Dan bowed slowly before the Tortallan nobles. The man regarded him with disdain, looked upon him with a face most people reserved for that which came out of their horses.  
"Milord o' Stonemountain, s'there anythin' I can do for you?"  
"Yes, tell your master I request a different servant. One who doesn't look like they might steal the clothes off my back."  
"Yessir."  
Dan bowed again and turned to walk out, his mind whirling. Would George be mad? This guy had been his mark. As he walked back to George's office, he fingered his blonde hair that had curled slightly since he'd bathed. He did need a hair cut pretty badly. He grimaced as he realized his hair fell well below his ears. He'd always liked it better short, the way commoners had theirs.  
His hand grasped the hilt of the dagger carefully and he held it against the back of his ponytail. The blade slowly cut through strand by strand as he drew it along. The blonde hair fell around his feet and he grinned. He sheathed his dagger and shook out his head. The last of the hair that that had been severed fell loose and he ran his hands through his now ear length hair. Something creaked behind him and he turned. The door was opening.  
"Daniel?"  
"Papa! I…uh…"  
"Daniel! What in all the realms were you thinking? You look like some kind of commoner! You're the heir to this fief, to the title of warlord. You can't be going about looking like a common thief!"  
Dan cringed as the he remembered. He was at the door to George's office.  
"George, sir?"  
"Lad, come on in. What happened?"  
"The Lord of Stone Mountain requests a new servant, 'parently I look like a thief. And I request a hair cut...I be seein' what he means."  
George laughed a little and then started talking quickly.  
"We'll cut your hair short then get you a new mark…I wanted you on Stone Mountain, the old fool, but I suppose…there are some Islanders coming. A Rittevon…what's his name? Bronau…odd name, typical for the islands I suppose though. He'll be arriving after the noon bell. Gather his things, take him to his room, don't let him out of your Sight. Rittevon's can't be trusted as far as they can be thrown."  
"Yessir."  
"Enough with callin' me sir!"  
Dan grinned as he walked out the door.  
"Yessir."

Lys undid her belt slowly, fumbling with the clasp. She placed it and the scabbard attached to it on the chest in the corner of the room. Faithful stretched out on one of the pillows and then sat up regarding Lys. Lys was untying the front of her shirt as she changed for bed.  
"Haven't you finished yet? You're so slow!"  
"Shuttup, Fai'ful."  
"You could be nicer, you know."  
"I be nice when you be nice."  
"I'll be nice when you use grammar."  
Lys cursed at the cat in Scanran, pulled an oversized shirt on over her head and then lay down on her bed.  
"Move, Fai'ful. I be tryin' to go sleep."  
"So you move, I was here first."  
"Stupid cat…"  
Lys rolled over, shoving the cat to the floor as she did.  
"Hmph…I'll just go hunt then…silly girl."  
"I ain't silly."  
As darkness took the room slowly, Lys fiddled with the stone at her neck. It glowed softly in the fading light. Finally, she nodded off to sleep, the stone gripped tightly in her fist.  
"Blessed be, my daughter."  
"Hello, little one."  
"'lo. Goddess, ma'am, I been wonderin', why's e'eryone here say this fellow called George be my da? Da's my da."  
Adarian sighed, placing his hand on Lys' shoulder.  
"He is your father, little one."  
"What he says is true, Lys. George Cooper is your real father."  
"But…but…Da?"  
"Don't call me that, little one, I don't deserve it." He looked into Lys' eyes and then looked away. "I kidnapped you, under orders from Maggur. You were two at the time. Your ma was away. I remember the day as if it was just yesterday, little one. You were cryin' out for your da…I was so mad at myself for goin' along with the plan…"  
Lys stared up at the man she had so long thought to be her father and cried. The Goddess placed a hand on her shoulder and then disappeared. Lys awoke to find tears streaming down her cheeks and Aly standing in the doorway.  
"Lyssie?"  
"He lied. E'erythin' he sayed, he were lyin'. He weren't my da…"  
Aly walked over and sat down on the end of the bed.  
"Tell me. Slowly, please."  
"Da…no, Adarian, he lied. Telled me he were my da all my life cept he weren't tellin' true…You was all right, George be my da…'n I ain't ne'er called him Da…" Lys sniffed back her tears. "Adarian sayed he took me when I were li'l, s'that true?"  
Aly nodded, hugging her little sister.  
"It is, but you're back now. Everything's right again."  
Lys wiped her tears on her sleeve and smiled a little.  
"Thanks, Aly."


	11. New Promises Broken

((It's been waaaaaay too long since my last post. I hopeyou enjoythis newest chapter in the chaotic life of Lyssie Cooper. Page years are coming up pretty soon. Might be next chapter, might not. Please R/R. Cookies for reviewers!))

Lys smiled up at her sister. She was clad in a dark blue tunic with a white shirt underneath it. Her fawn breeches were cut a little long, but they were tucked into her leather boots and didn't get in the way. Faithful was perched on her shoulder as always and her sword hung from her hand. Her purple eyes showed a new found knowledge but still a dreamer's heart. Her smile was sweet and innocent, despite her fighter's form. Aly looked down at her sister and smiled half-heartedly. Blood dripped from Lys' blade forming a puddle on the ground. In front of them was a slumped over form, lying on the ground wrapped in mage's robes. Aly stepped forward, unsure at first, but then pulled back the hood of the robes. At first, the man was no one Aly knew, just some mage, but his features started to melt and change revealing someone else.  
"Thom!"  
Her scream filled the silence of the night around the Swoop and Aly awoke in a cold sweat. What had that been? Had Lys really…? It was just a dream… Aly tried to reassure herself but found herself needing to go for a walk. She got out of bed and walked out into the halls. The night was dark, but she could see well enough to find her way to her little sister's room. She pushed the door open and saw Lys sitting up in her bed, her face streaked with tears again.  
"Lyssie?"  
"Aly, when's Ma gonna be back?"  
"I….don't know." Aly had almost said she was glad Ma wasn't back yet but no…she wouldn't say that to her sister, not when she was so obviously in need of someone, just someone to talk to. "Soon, I bet. In the morning, we can ask Da if he knows, alright?"  
"A'right…"  
Aly looked out the window and sighed; the sun was beginning to rise.  
"It's practically morning now. Pull on some breeches and we'll go for a walk before breakfast."  
"A'right."

Lys walked along closely beside her sister. The concept of a beach was still new to her. Waves crept up in the near darkness and tickled the young girl's feet. She yelped in surprise and jumped to the other side of her laughing sister.  
"Da tells me you want to be a knight."  
The young girl nodded, her bangs falling down into her eyes. She brushed them back and looked up at her sister.  
"Ma telled me it'll be hard, cept I wanna try s'hard as I can."  
"You know you'll probably be the only girl there."  
"I know. I don't mind none."  
"If you ask Da, I bet he'll teach you some of the things he taught Ma."  
"What kinds o' stuffs?"  
"All kinds," Aly counted off on her fingers as she spoke, "knife throwing, unarmed combat, spying techniques, ways to sneak around, how to fight with a dagger."  
"Wow. D'you really think he'd learn me all that stuffs?"  
"Of course! I could teach you some of it; mostly the parts that don't involve fighting are what I'm good at. And I can help you with your letters. I'm sure I'd be a better teacher than Thom."  
"Really?" Lys' eyes widened in excitement, "Really really?"  
"Would I say something and then go back on my word? Ok…maybe I would, but not to my little sister."  
Lys giggled, now sitting cross-legged on the sand with her back to the water.  
"When'll we start up?"  
"Right after breakfast. We'll start with letters and then move on to the fun stuff. Just remember, the faster you get all your letters, the faster you get to learn the interesting things."  
"A'fer breakfast." Lys nodded her agreement and stood slowly, brushing off her breeches.  
"Come on then, we'd better go back in before Da and the boys are up."  
"A'right. Race ya!"  
Lys took off running, laughing happily. Reluctantly, and yelling at her sister the entire way, Aly followed at a sprint.

Dan gulped as he carefully checked over the desk, making sure he'd put everything back in its proper place. So, the Rittevons were planning something. He clutched the scribbled down copy of the letter tightly in his hand and then shoved it down his tunic front. No one would think to look there. He heard foot steps coming up the hallway and feigned tidying up, playing the part of the servant. A wry grin crossed his face at the thought of what his father would think if he ever saw Dan like this. He would be furious. Bronau Rittevon glared at the servant boy cleaning his room.  
"Out."  
"Yessir, right away."  
Dan bowed and scrambled off down the hallway, laughing in spite of himself. The door to George's office was open and Dan could hear more than one voice inside. He knew George was minding the Swoop with his wife at war but that he was also coming to Corus every so often to make sure things were running smoothly.  
"I'll be sure to the get the word to them, George."  
"Thank you, Daine. You have no idea how much time you're saving me."  
Dan cringed, it was the Wild Mage. He pressed himself against the wall beside the door, hoping she wouldn't notice him on her way out. There was something about her he didn't like, he figured it was the magic. Talking to animals was just downright bizarre. He watched her walk a ways down the hall and then he walked into George's office, shutting the door behind him.  
"I got it, George."  
"Tell me."  
"The Rittevons are planning somethin'. I ain't sure quite what but I copied the letter down. Figured you'd get more outa it than I could."  
George took the scrap of paper Dan had handed him.  
"This is…good work, Dan.  
"Thank you, George."

Lys sat alone in her room reading a book Aly had given her on famous lady-knights from the years before they'd been outlawed. She struggled over some of the words but managed to sound them out. Suddenly she heard a shouting bout between Ma and Aly. Since Ma had come back from Scanra, that's all they'd done, fight. And Ma hadn't even been home that long. Lys sighed and put the book on the trunk in the corner of her room. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the fighting going on just a few rooms down. Was Aly going to leave? No, she thought, Aly promised she'd teach me. Aly wouldn't lie, right? Slowly, sleep drifted over Lys like a blanket and she slept through everything that unfolded in the Swoop over the next few hours.

Aly walked into her sister's room. This was the last straw; she had to get away for a while, away from Ma. Even still, she'd miss Lyssie. They had gotten rather attached over the last few weeks. Aly grinned as she thought of it. Lys idolized her older sister, wanted nothing more than to please everyone and tried so hard to learn everything she possibly could. She'd miss the games and just going out in the morning down to the beach to talk. But, at least it was only for a little while, right? Aly took Lys' slate off the table beside her bed and scribbled out a note on it quickly before walking outside and going down to her boat.

Lys rolled over as she woke up. A thud resounded through her room as she hit the floor. She rubbed her head absentmindedly and then stood slowly, fully intent on going to find her sister and see if she wanted to go down to the beach before breakfast. As she turned to get some breeches and a shirt, she noticed something written on her slate. It was from Aly.  
"Dear Lyssie. I'm goin' away for a while. I'm sorry I'm leavin' you when I said I'd teach you, but I had to get away from Ma for a while. I should be back before she goes back to Scanra. Good luck with everything until then."  
Lys stared at the note blankly for a moment and then threw it at the wall as hard as she could. It shattered when it hit the wall and the pieces tumbled down to the floor. How could she? Aly had promised! It wasn't fair. Lys pulled on her breeches and shirt and ran down to the beach, hoping it was a joke and Aly would be down there waiting for her. Her bare feet slapped the stones as she ran down through the fief. Everyone heard her passage but few understood. Stone gave way to grass, to soil, to sand, and Lys soon saw that Aly was gone. Her skiff was gone from the little dock. There was no doubt that Aly was gone. Lys fell to her knees in the sand and cried. Aly had broken her promise. She had left.


	12. Settling in to Leave Again

((I'm baAack! Hope you enjoy my newest chappie of torturing Lyssie...I mean...Lyssie's adventures...um...right...R/R and enjoy! She'll actually be a page in the next chappie! w00t! Wait til you meet her friends hehe...next chappie))

Lys smiled at the messenger, clasping the letter tightly against her chest.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"No thanks needed."  
She turned and ran off towards her father's study, her first thought to tell her sister that her letter was here. As she opened the door, she slammed her hand against the wall, Aly wasn't going to be in there. George looked up, more than slightly startled.  
"Lyssie, what's going on?"  
"Sorry, Da, I didn' mean to make so much noises. I were just thinkin' bout…..I wanted to tell Aly bout my letter…cept then I remembered she ain't here."  
"Letter? Oh! That letter! Let me have a look."  
Lys took one of the knives off the desk and carefully slit the seal on the letter open. She skimmed it carefully, confused by the strange curving script.  
"What's it say, Da?" she queried, handing it to him.  
"Well, let's see. It says you can train as a page and that, like Lady Kel, you will have a probationary year."  
"What's a probay- probaysch-probationary?"  
"It means that if Lord haMinch doesn't think you're good enough, he'll send you home. But I don't think it'll come to that."  
"Course it won't, Da, I can more'n keep up wit them lads."  
George shook his head, laughing.  
"You get more and more like your Ma everyday, little Lys."  
Lys smiled, tucked the letter into the front of her tunic and ran out to find her brothers.

"Daniel? Daniel, come here please."  
"Yes, Papa?"  
Dan looked up at his warlord father through his sloppily cut bangs with a querying expression that often crossed his features. The frown that usually blended well with his father's harsh features was noticeably absent, replaced by a most alien and most likely forced smile.  
"Would you like to play a game?"  
"What kind of game…sir?"  
"Just run down to Blayce the Gallan's workroom. Find his notes for me and bring them back. Then I'll tell you the next part. Don't let anyone see you, or you lose the game. Can you do that?"  
"Yessir, Papa."  
"Run along then, Daniel."  
Dan rushed forward and, much to his father's surprised, hugged the great warlord. With a smile on his face, the young Scanran ran from the room and down the hall. He ran down the cramped corridors gleefully, his father actually wanted to play a game! It was a pretty fun game too. His left arm outstretched, brushing the stones of the castle he'd grown, lived and played in all his life, he knew each like an old friend. He stopped suddenly and stood staring at the door to the mage's keep in wonder. He was there. Full of trepidation, he pushed the wooden door open and winced as it creaked loudly. The room was dark, a single window high on the wall allowed for a glimmer of the sunlight to make its way in, casting an eerie glow on the scene. He gulped and walked in, scanning the room for anything that could be the mage's notes. On the desk was something large, a leather-bound book held tight with a metal clasp that resembled a belt buckle. Dan grabbed it, his small hands barely able to hold the large book. He stumbled back, clutching the book to his chest and tripped over something large on the floor. His head hit something with a sound clunk. Whatever it was moved, creaking and groaning, as he searched for it in the darkness. Then a glimmer of the fading sunlight hit it and illuminated it in the glow of a nightmare. It, whatever it was, had claws and fangs and talons in such unnatural places. Its eyes glowed reddish in the dim light and were focused on him. Dan stood slowly, hoping maybe it hadn't seen him or wouldn't attack if he went slowly. As he turned, something on the floor caught his eye, it was what he had tripped over. Wondering what it was, he kicked it with his boot and it rolled. Far from being the bundle of clothes he thought it was, it was a boy. The book almost fell from his arms again, but he held tight. He tried to run, to scream, anything, but that boy's face, battered and beaten was burned into his vision. Dan screamed as he awoke, sweat pouring down his forehead, his hair slicked down to his head. He looked around to see if anyone had heard. No one, good. Then movement caught his eye.  
"Daniel?"  
"S-Sir Myles! I…I…"  
"Is something wrong, lad?"  
Dan stared off into the darkness.  
"A nightmare s'all, sir."  
"Care to tell me about it?"  
"N-no, sir, t'ain't anythin'."

"Da! I ain't wearin' no dress!" Lys laughed as she spoke, "I ain't goin' to be a lady, I'm goin' to be one o' the lads!"  
"True, but still. You may find you'll want it."  
Lys stared at him, she'd never willingly worn a dress in her life, but then he didn't know that.  
"A'right, Da, iffen you say so….cept I can't figure why I'd e'er want it…"  
"Even your Ma wears dresses sometimes, Lass."  
The young page giggled at the idea of the ferocious Lioness in a dress as she folded the light blue dress to pack.  
"Da? If there be lady knights, how come you so sure I gonna be the on'y lass there?"  
George sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.  
"Well, Lyssie, there are still fellas that think a lass' place is at her husband's home an' they figure that what was good enough for their wives is good enough for their daughters."  
Lys stared at her father and smiled.  
"That's the right silliest thing I heard since comin' to Tortall! Whatta they think the lasses do when they're at war n' raiders come a-callin'? Bid em come in n' sit a spell for tea!"  
Her laughter rang out clearly and joyfully at her own silly notions.  
"You'd best finish packing, you silly little lion cub! We're settin' out soon as your Ma comes back."  
"Soon as…" Lys' eyes dropped, "Righ' when she ge's back? Don' get to see her none afore I gotta leave?"  
"She _is_ the one taking you to Corus, Lys."  
"Rea'y? Rea'y rea'y?"  
"Of course! You think I'd lie to you?" George grabbed his daughter and swung her about while she laughed happily. "Now, go find your brothers. It's almost lunch time and your Ma'll be home by dinner."  
"Yes, Da!"  
Lys ran out the door, giggling and out into the forested lands just outside the fief.

Dan walked down the street with his hood up covering his face. Sir Myles had sent him on a few errands. Tucked into his pack were notes from several of Myles' correspondents in Scanra. He had one last stop before he went back. As he started into the tavern, he saw someone coming around the corner leading a noble looking war horse. The knight still wore most of their armor save the helmet which hung in a side pack from the saddle. The knight's hair was a startling red, the same as Lys'. Dan hid himself in the shadows and watched. That was the Lioness, that was Lys' Ma. Was Lys in Corus with her? He didn't see her. He'd heard around the castle that Lady Knight Alanna held a fief on the coast, perhaps Lyssie was there. The Lioness walked along down the narrow street towards the castle. He watched as she walked away and then went into the tavern.  
"Lad, you work for the Whisperman?"  
"Aye, you got what he wants?"  
"Yep, Lad, you be careful with that there, you hear?"  
"Yessir…Any news on….Maggot?"  
"None yet, Lad, bet you can't wait til sommun gets him, eh?"  
Dan looked up at the ceiling.  
"Yeah…can't wait…I'd better get going."  
"Watch yourself, lad, ne'er know when them Scanran rogues might be about."  
The young Scanran couldn't help but grin.  
"I know, sir."

"Thought she'd be home by dinner time…"  
"You don't think she met up with bandits do you?"  
Alan's voice wavered slightly as he spoke.  
"Ma could handle a load o' ban'its blin'folded!"  
George laughed heartily as he watched his exuberant youngest miming a sword fight.  
"Eat your dinner, Lys." muttered Thom.  
Lys stared at her older brother, she was standing on her chair and had her fork raised in front of her with a speared carrot on it. She slid back down into her chair and stared at her plate.  
"Sorry…"  
She poked the carrots a little, sliding them across her plate. Her head was cocked to one side listening.  
"Lyssie?"  
"Aye, Da?"  
"You hear what I hear?"  
She squeezed her eyes closed, concentrating on the sounds all around them and then snapped them open again.  
"A horse!" she shouted ecstatically.  
Lys jumped up and ran out of the room, not caring in the slightest that they were in the middle of dinner. Alanna stood by her horse just inside the gates of the fief.  
"Ma!"  
"And here I thought by dinner meant before it, lass, not during it."  
Alanna hugged Lyssie tightly.  
"I got laid up for a bit but we'll set out for Corus just as soon as I've had something to eat."


End file.
